Everything But the Girl
by unfinishedthought
Summary: Barney and Robin have been friends for years but will they ever be anything more? (previously named Pilot AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I'm still mourning the finale (aren't we all?) so I started this fic. I don't really have major plans for it so any suggestions would be great! Sorry it's short, like I said I havn't gotten a lot planned out. Anyways, please enjoy and review!**

"Do you want my olives? I hate Olives." Robin said, pushing the plate of olives towards Ted before he had the chance to answer.

"Sure." He smiled.

Barney sat across the bar watching his two friends drink and flirt but hoped that's all their evening would consist of. Thankfully, Ted was the first to leave, mumbling some excuse for exiting the bar and giving Barney the perfect opportunity to slide into the booth beside Robin.

"How'd it go?" He asked eagerly.

"It was fine." Robin replied, picking up some of the olives on the plate in front her and popping them into her mouth.

"I see you used the 'Olive Theory.'" Barney remarked.

"Saying I hate olives was one of the worst things I've ever said on a date."

"What's the worst?"

"I'm not giving you anything more to hold against me."

The two laughed and sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before one of them spoke up.

"It's getting late, I should probably get going." Robin said in an unconvincing tone.

"We're still on for tomorrow night, right?" Barney asked, getting up from his seat so Robin could do the same.

"Have I ever missed a game of laser tag?" She was almost offended.

"Wasn't sure if you and Ted were going for round two or not."

"Why, would that make you jealous?" Robin question in a flirtatious tone, stepping a little closer to Barney.

"Barney Stinson is not the jealous type. Plus, Ted needs to bang a hot chick and _you _are one hot chick." He winked. "Besides, you're my best bro."

The words echoed in her head during the cab ride home. Best bro. Was that all she was? Her and Barney's relationship had never been black and white but she always felt there was something there, didn't he? Over the years they had known each other there had been so many 'almosts'. They had almost kissed on more occasions than Robin had fingers to count them on, what was stopping them? They both feared commitment, Robin often thought she feared it more than Barney did.

Best bro.

Robin lay awake unable to sleep. She didn't know why this was bothering her so much. Barney had called her this so many times before she couldn't figure out why this time was differnet. Was Ted's personality rubbing off on her already?

She looked over at her clock. Just after 2am. She pulled out her phone and sent a text.

_Dinner tomorrow? My treat._

She waited anxiously for a response, the though he might be sleeping didn't occur to her."

_Sounds great! Text me when and where, looking forward to it – Ted._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed! I don't plan on killing Ted but thanks for the suggestion haha. Thanks for all the follows/favourites as well, I'm glad you're interested in the story. Enjoy the chapter and please review :)**

"Sorry I'm so late I came right from my interview, I didn't even have time to call." Robin apologized.

"It's fine, I haven't been here that long," Ted lied, he'd been waiting over an hour. "It's a nice place."

"A friend of mine said I just _had_ to try it."

"Your friend has good taste."

"He sure does." Robin agreed eyeing the menu. "Order whatever you want, it's on me."

"Are you sure?"

"It's the least I can do after being so late."

Throughout the date there were only a few awkward silences. Most of their conversation topics were rather dull but Robin enjoyed herself nonetheless. Ted was easy to talk to and seemed like a nice enough guy but it wasn't the same as Barney. There was no chase for one another. As nice as Ted was, she wished it was Barney opposite her.

Barney waited outside the laser tag place for almost two hours before giving up. He'd try calling Robin several times, getting her voicemail each time. She hadn't answered any of them and he was starting to get worried. He hated how he always worried about her.

He took a cab to her apartment and banged on the door, shouting her name so loud a few of her neighbours told him to keep it down. He searched the top of the door frame for her spare key and let himself into her apartment, her five dogs jumping up at him as he entered. He tried her phone again but there was still no answer. He took a seat on her couch and anxiously waited for her to come home.

Robin sat in the back of a cab trying to turn her phone on to see if there was any word on her job before realizing it was dead. She stared out the window and let thoughts dance around her mind of things that would never be. She thought a lot about Ted and whether or not she should continue or be done with him before he proposed to her in a week. She thought more about Barney. She'd thought about him throughout the date although she wouldn't admit it. She wanted to go on a date with him and sit in a fancy restaurant and get all dressed up even though it seemed stupid, she wanted it. Her thoughts came to a quick halt when the cab stopped in front of her apartment.

Barney had almost fallen asleep on the couch when he heard someone jamming keys into the lock, trying to open the door. He stood from the couch and straightened his suit out. Robin walked into the apartment and turned on the lights, jumping when she saw Barney.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, slamming the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the amazing feedback I'm glad you're enjoying it :)**

"What am I doing here?" Barney repeated back to Robin.

"That's what I asked."

"Well if you had answered your phone I wouldn't have had to come over."

"It's dead Barney, I wasn't purposely ignoring you." Robin said in a calm tone.

"Oh." He felt like an idiot.

"That still doesn't answer my question though," she spoke up, "why are you here?"

"I was worried about you." He mumbled.

"Why?"

"Am I not allowed to worry about my friend?"

Friend. He could say it so easily which made it all the more painful.

"Well, as you can see I'm fine. You can go now." Robin said sternly, opening the door for Barney but he didn't move.

"Where were you?" Barney asked.

"Ugh, what are you my dad?" Robin sighed and shut the door. Normally Barney would have jumped at the opportunity to make a "dad" joke but now was not the time. Robin sensed just how serious Barney was because of it.

"You stood me up at laser tag, I think I deserve an explanation."

"Shit, Barney I'm so sorry, I asked Ted if he wanted to grab dinner after the interview and -"

"You blew me off for _Ted?_ My friend Ted? The one you didn't show the slightest interest in yesterday he's why you stood me up?"

"I said I'm sorry I really don't know what else you want me to do and last time I checked I don't need to run my dates by you. I like Ted, he seems like a nice guy he wouldn't be doing this!"

"You've known him as long as I know my cheap hook-ups Robin, don't try and make it seem like he's the guy of your dreams we all know you're gonna fuck it up." Why did he say that?

"Why are you so mad I don't understand it Barney and I think you should go." Robin went to walk by Barney but couldn't bring herself to walk around him. She stood in front of him and looked into his blue eyes that seemed so full of hurt it broke her heart. "Why are you so hurt?"

Barney didn't know what to say. Robin brought her hand to his cheek in an attempt to comfort him, he leaned into it, enjoying the closeness. He slowly brought his forehead down against hers and let it rest for a few moments before leaning in and kissing her.

The kiss was passionate. Barney brought his hand to the back of Robin's head and pushed their lips closer together. Robin locked both her arms around Barney's neck, savouring every moment of it. Suddenly, Barney pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He apologized and walked out of the apartment as quick as he could leaving Robin alone and confused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short and there isn't much dialogue. I wanted to try something a little different in this chapter. Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**

Robin slowly sat on the couch, trying to make sense of what had just happened but it was useless. One minute they were arguing the next their bodies were pressed against each other and they were kissing passionately. Why had he broken the kiss and stormed out?

Barney hopped into a cab and let out a long sigh. His head was back in Robin's apartment, still kissing her tenderly, still holding her as if he was afraid to let her go. It hurt him to push her away and leave her standing there confused and alone but he had done what he had to.

He wanted to be more than friends but he knew Robin was too good for him. He didn't want for them to try and commit and Robin realize what a terrible mistake she had made and break it off. He didn't want to lose Robin all together. The thought of it made him feel as though he'd been stabbed.

Barney was glad Robin wasn't into talking about feelings, it meant if they went a few days without talking everything would return to normal and Barney could quietly mourn the fact they'd never be more than friends but celebrate the fact she was in his life at all.

After finishing a 6-pack of Molson Canadian and half a bottle of scotch, Robin's mind still centred around Barney kissing her, a kiss that was far too short for her liking. Why hadn't she pulled him closer? She'd known Barney for years and this was more than just a kiss. She wanted to sit and talk with him about it but that wasn't exactly something either of them was comfortable with. Even so, she couldn't just overlook it. What if she wasn't the only one that wanted something more out of their already awesome relationship? Ted, however nice he was, was merely someone to pass the time with. Robin knew that even if she continued to see him nothing would become of their relationship and she wasn't the kind of person that liked to waste her time.

Barney woke up in bed, alone. It was a rare occurrence but always one he enjoyed. After leaving Robins he had been tempted to hook up with some random bimbo to get his mind off Robin but knew that she would be all he would see the entire time. For the rest of that day Robin was on his mind.

When Robin got home later that night there was a message waiting for her. She prayed it was Barney but was let down when it was Ted. He was asking if he wanted to meet at MacLaren's later that night and meet a few of his friends. She wasn't really up for seeing anyone considering her mind was still churning around the idea of her and Barney but eventually decided to go.

Robin walked into the bar and took a seat with Ted at what he told her was him and his friends regular booth. Ted introduced Robin to Marshall and Lily who had arrived before her and Lily and Robin quickly began conversing.

"Hey, Barney!" Ted shouted across the bar as Barney entered.

Robin and Barney's eyes met across the bar and they both knew it was going to be a long, awkward night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for so much positive feedback it means a lot you are all enjoying it! I was thinking of making chapter 6 how Barney and Robin met, yes or no? Anyways, enjoy this chapter :)**

Barney walked towards his table of friends and took a seat at the head of the table, accidentally hitting Robins knee with his own.

"Sorry," he apologized quickly. Robin gave him a weak smile and he knew just how much he had screwed up the night before.

"Barney," Ted began, "don't go chasing this one."

"No promises." Barney replied in a way that made Robin's heart flutter and a smile creep across her face.

"I'm serious Barney," Ted said more sternly. Barney merely chuckled and took a sip of Robin's scotch.

Robin was glad Ted had invited her out that night. Her and Lily had gotten quite close over the few hours they spent conversing. Robin had even promised to go shopping even though she didn't really care for it.

The gang slowly began to disperse, Marshall and Lily were the first to leave. Lily pulled Robin into a tight hug and told her how happy she was to have another girl in their small group of friends. It hurt Robin to think that her and Lily probably wouldn't talk once she broke it off with Ted but was quick to shake the thoughts off.

Barney was next, excusing himself and following a blonde into the bathroom. Both Ted and Robin knew he wouldn't be back anytime soon.

"Do you want me to call you a cab?" Ted offered.

"I think I'll stay 'til last call. Besides, I don't live too far." Robin said.

"Okay. Goodnight Robin."

"G'night Ted."

Finally, Robin was alone. She downed the rest of her drink and stood from her seat, ready to go home and get to bed. Just as she went to leave, Barney emerged from the bathroom as if nothing had happened in one of the stalls.

"Hey, where are you headed?" He asked.

"Home," she responded coldly, walking out of the bar.

"Wait!" Barney called after her and ran to catch up, draping his coat over her shoulders. "Let me walk you home."

"You don't have to."

"It's late and you're not exactly sober. I don't want anything to happen to you." Robin couldn't help but grin when he said this.

A few moments of silence passed before Barney spoke up again.

"What did you think of everyone?" He asked, genuinely interested in the answer.

"Marshall and Lily are really nice, they seem really in love." Robin answered.

"They are. I can see why Ted's jealous." Barney spoke openly, "how are things with the two of you?"

"They're okay. It's not going to work out, just a matter of ending it. I wish you had introduced me to the gang, I could use Lily as a friend."

"You think you won't be allowed to hang around us because you and Ted didn't surpass two dates?"

"Well, yeah."

"Robin, once you're in you're in for life. Just ask Lily, why else would they willingly be friends with me for years?"

"You can be good company when you want to be." Both of them smiled when she said this, Barney protectively putting his arm around her shoulder, Robin leaning in so they walked with their sides against one another.

"Barney -" Robin began. They had already arrived at her apartment and were now standing outside of the building, snow slowly falling around them.

"Yeah?" He stroked her arm gently.

"Why did you leave?"

"When?"

"Don't play dumb." Robin looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Fine." Barney took a deep breath before continuing. "I didn't want to lose you."

"And you thought if we slept together, you'd lose me?" She tried to fight back the tears that had appeared in her eyes.

"It's not just that," Barney began to pace, "I didn't want it to be just a meaningless one night stand. You mean so much more to me than that Robin, you're my best bro. As much as I wanted to sleep with you the night we met, and every night since, I'm glad I didn't because I can't imagine not having you around."

"Nothing with you will ever be meaningless, Barney." Robin looked deep into Barney's eyes and longed for him to lean in and kiss her again. She waited for him to kiss her but he never did.

"I should get going, don't want to keep you up." He said only half-convincing her that he truly meant it. He leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her forehead and left her alone in front of her apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**thank you all so much for the amazing feedback I'm so happy you're enjoying it! As promised, here's a flashback to when Barney and Robin first met, enjoy and please review :)**

Barney was on a mission that night. Sure, he'd never really _liked_ Canada but he liked their exports that was for sure.

The Canucks were playing the Rangers at Madison Square Garden and Barney saw it as the perfect opportunity to cross "bang a Canadian at a hockey game" off of his list. Of course, finding a target would be the challenge. Most of the girls that were wearing Canucks jerseys were there with their boyfriends and those who were there alone weren't exactly up to Barney's standards. That is, until he saw a tall, slender brunette waiting alone in line, wearing a Canucks jersey.

Barney sauntered over to the brunette and leaned in to whisper a pick up line as he had to so many others.

"Twenty bucks says when you turn around I say wow." He grinned and thought to himself 'hook, line and sinker'. He assumed she would turn around and reply in the same idiotic, flirtatious way all the bimbos he picked up did.

"I don't know who that line has worked on but it's probably the worst line I have ever heard."

"Don't you think you're beautiful?" This girl was challenging him and he loved it.

"Oh, I know I'm hot. I just want to buy some beers and enjoy the game without neanderthals like you trying to hook up with me when you clearly know I'm out of your league."

"Hey, hey, woah." Barney sputtered. She saw right through him, no one ever saw through him like that.

"What?" She looked into his eyes and they both felt something indescribable.

"Let me buy you a drink, or several. I'm not looking to take you home."

"Fine." She agreed. "I'm Robin Scherbatsky."

"Barney Stinson." He smiled.

Robin watched as Barney paid for her drinks and followed her back to her seat, carrying both drinks the whole way. He was cute. Okay, he was more than cute and if Robin had seen his face before hearing his pathetic excuse of a pick up line she'd probably be on a cab back to his place.

"Enjoy the rest of the game Robin, and your free beer." Barney laughed as Robin took her seat.

"Actually, the seat beside me is free if you want to watch the rest of the game with me." Robin couldn't explain why but she didn't want to see him go. There was something comforting about Barney's presence.

"You sure?" Barney was dumbfounded that the same girl who'd snap at him minutes ago was now offering him a seat.

"Yeah, but you should know I get pretty into the game."

"I'm sure you're not that bad."

Barney was wrong, she was that bad. Every time the Rangers crossed centre ice with the puck she'd scream something about defence. It was worse when the Canucks missed a shot. There was even a point where she spilt some beer onto Barney's suit but he didn't notice, he was so hypnotized by her he couldn't have cared less. When the third period finally ended and people began vacating the arena, Barney let out a sigh of relief.

"Wanna get a drink?" Robin asked even though she was already pretty buzzed.

"Have a place in mind?"

"No, you choose."

Barney hailed a cab outside the arena and gave the driver directions to MacLaren's. The bar was nearly empty and he escorted Robin to his usual booth.

"Jesus Scherbatsky, you really like hockey don't you?" He commented as they got cozy on either side of the booth.

"I'm Canadian, while you Americans were raised on cartoons I was raised on Hockey Night in Canada."

"I just feel bad for when you're watching a game with your boyfriend."

"Well luckily, he doesn't exist."

"How can a girl like you, even if you are Canadian, be single."

"Career over men, know why?" By now Robin was beyond buzzed.

"Why is that?" Barney laughed as she slurred her words.

"My career won't turn out to be gay or sleep with other girls after 2 years. I love my career."

"Whoever those guys were they don't deserve a perfect ten like you." Barney smirked and clinked his drink with hers.

Barney helped Robin, who was past drunk by now, out to the street and hailed a cab. Barney hopped into the seat with her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Where do you live Robin?" Barney asked.

"I don't even remember but it's a nice place, it's very nice." Robin slurred.

"Just take her to my place." Barney told the cabby with who he'd become familiar with.

Once at his place, Barney led Robin towards his bedroom and helped her into his bed.

"Barney you're such a nice guy you know that?" She smiled as he tucked her in.

"I'm going to get you some aspirin for tomorrow, you try and sleep, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled and rolled over.

After Barney had placed aspirin and water on the table beside her, he grabbed his suitjamas and changed in the bathroom before retiring to the couch. His last thought before he fell asleep was of Robin and how happy he was she hadn't been just another cheap lay. He wanted to keep this one around.


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry it took so long for me to update! I wasn't quite sure where to go from chapter 5 so this is a somewhat filler chapter but it's relevant I swear! thanks for all the great reviews it honestly means so much :)**

"What about these?! Ooh no these!" Lily bounced from one end of the store to the other.

"Lily, calm down." Robin said holding Lily's shoulders down.

"I'm sorry but this is the first shoe sale I've been to where my shopping partner wasn't Marshall, or Ted."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's why I was so happy when Ted brought you to meet us!" Lily gushed, Robin bit her bottom lip nervously.

She didn't know Lily very well and she could tell it was hard for her to keep her mouth shut. In the 10 minutes they'd been in the store she'd disclosed to Robin something each of the guys had told her in the strictest confidence. Even still, Robin felt the need to open up to Lily and tell her about her feelings for Barney and her non-existent ones for Ted.

"Robin?" Lily gently reached out. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Robin insisted.

"What about with you and Barney?"

"Barney?!"

"Yeah, Barney, that blond guy we all hang around?"

"I know who Barney is, why are you asking about us if there is no us?"

"Please, you would have to be blind to not see the chemistry between the two of you. Well, that and Barney kind of filled me in."

******FLASHBACK**

"Why are you watching that?" Lily questioned as she walked into Barney's apartment.

"It's the news Lily." Barney responded.

"Hey isn't that the girl Ted's dating!"

"They aren't dating. One date is not dating. Besides Ted could never land _that_. Every guy who sees her falls in love with her do you really think she'd choose Ted!? I love the guy, but no way could he bang her."

"Awh, do you have a crush on the reporter?"

"Barney Stinson does not get crushes, Lily."

"So it wouldn't bother you if she slept with Ted?"

"Ted slept with Robin?!" Barney's voice cracked. "I mean, whatever, that's cool, hit that Ted."

"Awh you do like her! Barney, don't do anything stupid, please, I need a girl in the group I don't know how much longer I can take talking to Ted about shoe sales."

"Lily, can I tell you something." Barney asked in a vulnerable tone after a few moments of silence.

"Of course."

"I really like this girl Lily, it's starting to scare me. I haven't slept with any bimbos in almost a month. A month! We aren't even together but something about being with another girl feels wrong. It feels wrong waking up beside someone who isn't Robin. We've been friends for so long I'm afraid if we try to be more than that I'll lose her."

"Has nothing ever happened between the two of you that would tell you if she felt the same way?"

"We kissed, once."

"You kissed?!" Lily screamed in excitement.

"But I stopped it, and then I left. I'm so stupid, why did I do that?!" Barney collapsed onto his couch.

"Sweetie, " Lily took a seat besides him, "it's because you like her, you don't want her to be a cheap hook up."

"I don't know what to do Lily. I've never felt this way, ever."

"You need to talk to her Barney."

"I thought you'd say that." Barney sighed.

**FLASHBACK**

"He never said anything to you, did he?" Lily asked.

"No." Robin responded, choking back tears.

"The two of you need to sit and talk. You're perfect for each other but you're both so stubborn."

"What about us being friends? If I end things with Ted -"

"Ted's a big boy he'll get over it. Just because you aren't with Ted doesn't mean we can't be friends. Once you're in -"

"You're in for life." Robin finished and pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Telling Barney to meet me at MacLaren's tonight. We need to talk, right?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter at all it's like 2am where I am and I'm not really awake so let me know if you like it or not! **

Robin waited anxiously at the bar. Ted had texted her 20 minutes ago saying he was on his way. By the time he got there Robin was nurse her third scotch.

"How was your day?" He asked taking a seat on the other side of the booth.

"Ted, we need to talk." Robin began and then proceeded to tell him that things weren't working between the two of them because she was in love with someone else.

"Oh thank god!" Ted sighed.

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, I mean Robin you're great and everything, but this as never going to work out. We're too different! If you weren't already in love with someone else I'd say you should date Barney." Ted half-joked.

"You would?"

"Of course! But, there's already another man that has captured the beautiful gem that is your heart."

"Actually, he's meeting me here tonight." Robin confessed feeling a little guilty.

"I guess I should get going, tell me about it tomorrow when we all get drinks?"

"I'm still allowed to hang around you guys?"

"Why wouldn't you be? What, are you sick of us already?"

Robin smiled and stood from the booth to give him a hug and one final kiss.'

Timing's a funny thing, it's something that neither Barney nor Robin have ever been good at. This night was no exception. Just as Robin pulled Ted into an embrace and gently kissed him, Barney entered the bar and scanned the room looking for the tall brunette he was hoping to finally take home. As his eyes locked on her embracing Ted his facial expression turned into what could only be described as a man whose heart was just broken.

Barney didn't make a scene. As much as he wanted to go over there and rip Robin from Ted's arms he didn't. Instead, he went outside to hail a cab and went home to watch all of the Metro News One recordings he had on his PVR.

It was closing. Robin sat alone in the bar, her only companion her near empty drink that sat in front of her and a bartender she was unfamiliar with. She'd lost count of how many drinks she had had that night but she knew it wasn't enough. She could feel the tears well in her eyes and she sat alone, still hoping Barney would burst through the door. It never happened though and Robin tried her best to pretend it didn't bother her, but it did. How could it not? She had finally taken a risk and ended up alone at a bar at almost 2am. She shook the thoughts of Barney going home with another woman instead of meeting her at the bar out of her mind before getting up and leaving the bar.

Robin drunkenly stumbled up the stairs and banged on the door.

"Robin?" Ted stood in front of her, half asleep. Robin reached out and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Mm, Barney." She sighed as their lips parted.

"Barney?!" Ted was suddenly more awake than he had been a few moments ago.

"I love him _so_ much." Robin whined before almost falling to the ground.

"Come here," Ted grabbed her by the arm and led her into his apartment, setting her on the couch before phoning Barney.

Barney was at Ted's in record time. As soon as Ted mentioned Robin, Barney ran downstairs and hailed a cab. He was so protective over her, he felt as though he was responsible for her in some weird way he couldn't quite explain to himself.

Robin lay on Ted's couch, Ted had fallen asleep in the chair while waiting for Barney.

"Robin?" Barney whispered, trying not to wake up Ted as he entered the dark apartment.

"Mhmm?" Barney followed her voice and helped her off the couch once his eyes had adjusted.

"Barney?" Ted murmured.

"Yeah bro, I got this." Barney replied before taking Robin out of Ted's apartment.

Robin rested her head on his shoulder during the cab ride back to his apartment, her legs draping across his, his arms holding them and stroking them gently.

Once at his apartment he took her straight the bedroom and helped her into bed. He placed aspirin beside her bed and was reminded of the first night they met.

"Why was I on the tv?" Robin asked.

"You're a reporter." Barney laughed.

"On _your_ tv?"

"You know I watch your show."

"Barney you're a really great guy, y'know? That's why I waited for you, _all night _tonight but you never showed up. That made me sad, I thought you loved me too. It's okay though, I'm messed up you don't want this." Robin seemed to be talking to herself although Barney sat beside her, his hand stroking hers.

"You're drunk Robin, you need to get some sleep." Barney insisted.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course."


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you guys like this chapter it was such a spur of the moment but how could I not write Swarkles on their anniversary? Thanks again for all the amazing support with this fic it means a lot you're all enjoying it!**

Robin opened her eyes and slowly took in her surroundings. It didn't take her long to realize she was in Barney's bedroom, alone.

Last night was an absolute blur. She remembered her shopping trip with Lily early in the day, her talk with Ted and waiting for Barney to meet her at MacLaren's. Had he shown up? She couldn't remember but how else would she have gotten to his place.

Robin sighed and dry swallowed the aspirin Barney had generously placed on the nightstand beside her. She lay on her back and stared at the ceiling letting possible scenarios of the previous night flood her mind.

She procrastinated getting out of bed and facing Barney and the events that had transpired, whatever they were. She also knew that, due to her lack of sobriety the night before, of they had talked about "them" they would have to discuss it once again. Neither of them liked talking about feelings, it was a huge reason why their relationship was so messy. Eventually, Robin got out of bed and was ready to face Barney.

"Morning," Barney smiled cheerfully as she entered the room.

"Good morning," she replied.

"I made breakfast, if you're hungry." He jumped up from the couch and prepared her plate before she could even answer.

"Sure." She took a seat at Barney's small table for two.

He placed the plate of food in front of her along with a hot cup of coffee before sitting in the chair opposite her. Robin devoured the meal, which was delicious, and took sips of her coffee once she was finished. Barney watched her the whole time. Not in some weird way, he just couldn't take his eyes off her. He was entranced by her beauty, even if she was hungover. He longed for the day that this was their morning routine. Maybe without the hangover and _with_ a morning quickie instead.

"You sleep okay?" He was the first to break their long silence.

"Yeah." She answered, "I hate making you sleep on the couch though."

"You don't remember?" He looked at her, confused.

"We didn't hook up did we?!" Robin nearly choked on her coffee.

"No," he tried not to let her apparent disgust hurt him, "you seriously don't remember?"

"If I did I wouldn't be asking."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I ended things with Ted, he left and I waited at MacLaren's for you, I'm not sure how long I was there."

"Ted told me you were there until closing." Barney answered.

"You never came?" Robin fought back tears that had rushed to her eyes.

"I did but I saw you and Ted so I left."

"How did I get here then?"

"After last call you went up to Ted's apartment -"

"_Please _don't tell me I slept with Ted." Robin panicked.

"You didn't sleep with anyone," Barney chuckled. "Anyway, after you went to Ted's, he phoned me and told me you were there so I came to get you."

"You did?" She reached out and grabbed Barney's forearm, gently stroking it.

"Of course. He phoned me this morning to explain everything that happened. It was _pretty_ interesting." Barney smirked.

"What did I do?"

"You kissed Ted."

"I kissed Ted?"

"But you said my name."

"Oh," Robin sat back in the chair and slowly began piecing things together, the memory of last night forming before her. She was beginning to remember. "Is that all?"

"He said after that he phoned me. I brought you back here and you, uh, asked me to stay with you until you fell asleep. I guess I fell asleep not long after." Barney told her and the two didn't say anything for awhile.

"That's the best night's sleep I've ever had." Robin spoke quietly.

"Me too." Barney replied, looking at her longingly.

"So we didn't talk about... us?"

"No," Barney responded.

"Is it okay if I have a shower before we do?" Robin laughed at the awkwardness of the situation.

"Sure, I have some sweatpants and an old hippie tee if you want to change."

"Barney Stinson has sweatpants?"

"They're Armani." Barney scoffed before getting up to get the change of clothes for Robin.

Robin walked into the bathroom and started the shower, Barney following and handing her the change of clothes.

"So, after this we'll talk about -" Barney began.

"Us." Robin finished with a smile. She kissed him on the cheek before ushering him out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short and it took me so long to post, a lot happened this week. Anyway, I hope you enjoy them talking and that it's not too OOC.**

Barney cleaned around the apartment, anxiously waiting for Robin to get out of the shower. He had mixed emotions about the whole situation. On one hand he was happy they were finally going to lay everything out and have an adult conversation, with feelings. One the other hand, he was scared shitless to tell her how he felt.

This was _Robin._ His best bro, the one person that knew everything there was to know about him. The one woman he would always let spend the night without a sex visa. The though of being with her, really, truly being with her made his heart pound and butterflies flutter around in his stomach. He loved the idea of waking up with her in his arms. He simply loved the entire idea of being with her.

Robin tried her best not to shower too quickly, she didn't want to seem too eager. She was happy the two of them were going to finally sit and talk. It was so adult of them. Throughout the time they'd known each other they had never had a true adult conversation about how they felt for one another and Robin couldn't help but wonder if they would be together now if they had.

She shook the thoughts out of her head as she dressed herself in the clothes Barney had generously given her. She took a deep breath before exiting the bathroom to join Barney on the couch. The two looked at each other, neither of them knowing how to start.

"Hi." They both said in unison, laughing at how awkward the moment was between them.

"So, um, do you want to go first?" Barney stuttered.

"Sure." Robin took a deep breath before starting. "Barney, I think I'm falling for you. I know we're friends and I love what we have but I feel like there's something more here. I feel it whenever I'm around you, you bring out this side of me and I can't really explain it but I don't feel like I have to. The only reason I even went out with Ted is because I thought I was nothing more than a bro to you but, that kiss, I haven't been able to shake it off. I think about it more than I care to admit."

"Wow." Barney sighed and grabbed her hand, "I wish I had known all this Robin because I've already fallen for you, it's been a long time but I didn't want to lose you, you're the best bro I've ever had and I mean that in the best way possible. I think about you all the time and how nice it would be to come home to you at night and wake up with you in the morning. I want to try this, if you want to."

"I want to." Robin smiled and looked at Barney.

"You sure? Because, in case you didn't notice, I kind of suck at the whole relationship thing."

"Well that makes two of us."

"I guess we'll figure it out together then, won't we?"

"I guess we will." Robin leaned in and kissed Barney. It was loving and sweet, it was what they'd both wanted for a long time.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is just a fillery chapter of the day after their talk, hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for the amazing feedback!**

Barney was the first to wake up. He lay in his bed accompanied by the girl of his dreams who was still asleep on his chest. He stared at her and took in the sight of her. He couldn't understand how he'd gotten so lucky. He didn't want this moment to end, that is, until Robin's eyes fluttered open and he wondered why he ever enjoyed a moment when they weren't open.

"Good morning," Barney smiled and kissed her lips.

"Good morning." Robin sighed as their lips parted.

"You sleep okay?" He asked.

"Better than."

"Any big plans for the day? Have anywhere you need to be?"

"Are you already trying to get rid of me?" Robin joked. "And to answer your question, no."

"Robin Scherbastsky, famous reporter of Metro News 1 has nothing else to do on a Saturday than lay with me all day?"

"Aside from having to be at work for 10:30 tonight you're stuck with me all day."

"What am I going to do with you now that I have you to myself for a full day?" Barney questioned aloud, his hands beginning to stroke her bare sides.

"Mm, I have a few ideas," Robin replied teasingly.

"Oh yeah?" Barney's eyes lit up.

"No, not really." Robin let up. "I'm pretty sure we covered every position known to man last night, I think we may have even discovered a few new ones."

"Last night was legendary." He agreed. "You know you aren't just another cheap lay for me, right?"

"If you did to me what you did to your bimbos there's no way you would have been single for that long." Her reply made Barney smile.

He wanted to say that maybe he was single for so long because he was waiting for the right girl but he didn't want to sound lame or scare her off after less than 24 hours of couplehood. He knew that his and Robin's relationship was built off of the idea that actions speak louder than words.

"What about you, got anything planned you need to get out of now that you have a super hot chick to bang?"

"I do actually." Barney grinned.

"When do you want me to leave?" Robin asked bluntly.

"No, the plans include you." He laughed.

"And what are these plans exactly?"

"Well," Barney began and turned to face Robin, "it starts off with us having sex in the shower -"

"I like how it starts." Robin commented.

"Then I'm going to take you out to brunch. Now that we're a couple we should try doing "couple things" don't you think?"

"I guess so, and you can't really go wrong with brunch."

"Then we can spend the rest of the day here, if you want."

"Sounds like a plan." Robin smiled and rolled out of bed.

Robin wasn't in the shower for more than 5 seconds when Barney jumped in a joined her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing kisses all along her neck from behind her. Robin tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder and her hand started playing with Barney's blond hair. She soon turned to face him and the two of them began kissing passionately. Barney's hands let no part of Robin's body go untouched, he loved the way her curves felt on the palm of his hands. Robin's arms linked around Barney's neck, holding him close to her so there was no space between them. By the time they got out of the shower neither of them were anymore clean than they were when they'd gotten in.

Barney and Robin walked hand in hand as they headed to brunch at a small cafe a few blocks away from Barney's apartment. The cafe was full of couples who were nauseatingly in love, calling their significant other pet names instead of their actual names which weirded both Barney and Robin out. It didn't help they were seated in the middle of all the chaos. Or that only moments into their date the couple beside them got engaged.

"I would hate for that to be me." Robin remarked.

"What to be you?"

"Be proposed to in such a public place. I feel like it's a set up, they know you won't say no unless you want to look like a total bitch."

"What if he knew she'd say yes?"

"I guess when I get proposed to I want it to be a private thing, you know?"

"Robin Scherbatsky thinks about marriage?!" Suddenly the walls began closing in on Barney.

"Relax," Robin reached out to grab his hand and gently stroked it with her thumb. "It's our first date Barney, I don't expect a ring tonight but I think about marriage, not in the way Ted does but I like the idea of two people being the sickeningly in love, like Lily and Marshall."

"We're going to have to talk about this, aren't we?"

"Not right now, right now I want to enjoy the fact I have the hottest guy in the room all to myself."

A few minutes into their date Robin's phone went off. Once she saw it was Lily she looked up at Barney with panic in her eyes.

"What's up?" He asked, concerned.

"What are we going to tell the gang? I mean Ted probably told Lily and Marshall about the other night but what do we tell them about... us?"

"Do you not want them to know we're together?"

"No! No, of course not but, what is _this_?" She gestured between the two of them.

"Are we having the talk?"

"Would you rather Lily lock us in a room until we do?"

"I can see her doing that to us. We'd probably just have sex until we died of dehydration." Barney joked and they both laughed.

"But um," Robin started in a serious tone. "Where do you see this going?"

"I'm going to be honest and say I haven't really thought about it. Not in a way where I don't think we'll go the distance but right now I'm just enjoying the idea of waking up next to you and being able to go to pretentious places like this with someone I love spending time with."

"I like that answer." Robin smiled.

"Look, it's up to you what you want to tell them, either way they'll give us some sort of lecture."

"It doesn't bother you if we don't label it, at least not right now."

"Not in the slightest. I see us as exclusive friends with benefits who occasionally do things other than having sex on every surface imaginable."

"What do you think they'll have to say to that?"

"Looks like we'll find out tonight, Lily wants us to meet them all at the bar for 7."

"It's going to be a long night."


	12. Chapter 12

Barney and Robin were the last to arrive at the bar. It was partly to do with the sex escapades that had taken place that afternoon, but it was mostly because they had no idea what to tell the gang. What parts to leave in, what ones to leave out. The two would have been happy to tell them they were together but weren't labelling it but they both knew Lily wouldn't accept that as an answer.

"Wait." Barney grabbed Robin's arm before they entered the bar, "what are we telling them?"

"We just discussed this in the cab."

"Robin, you need to understand that when I'm feeling you up I'm not listening to what anyone, including you, is saying. That is, unless you're talking about things you'll let me do to you later." Barney smirked, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

"So," Robin began as their lips parted, "you ready to go in?"

"Anything you want, baby." Robin smiled as the word fell off his lips.

They walked into MacLaren's hand in hand and walked over to their usual booth, sliding in opposite Lily and Marshall while Ted occupied the chair at the head of the table.

"So?" Lily asked, leaning in with anticipation.

"We banged." Barney blurted out, Robin elbowing him in the chest as he did.

"We didn't just bang. First we talked, _then_ we banged." Robin smiled.

"We've decided to be friends with exclusive benefits." Barney said.

"Well, it's not what I was hoping for but it's better than you two pretending you don't want to get it on in front of us." Lily replied. "You guys should come over for a double date this week!"

"Uh," Robin looked at Barney for approval before saying yes, to which he nodded. "Sure!"

"Great! How about monday night?" Marshall asked.

"Perfect, can't wait." Barney commented.

* * *

"That went well." Barney remarked once they were back at his apartment.

"Yeah, it did. I'm proud of us." Robin replied, kissing him sweetly.

As she went to pull away, Barney pulled her back in for another kiss.

"I love being able to do that."

"Do what?"

"Kiss you, whenever I want." He smiled.

"I don't mind it too much either." She smirked.

"You want what else I love to do?" Barney wiggled his eyebrows.

"Nice try but you know I have to get ready for work."

"You want me to drop you off?"

"That's a sweet offer, and I really do appreciate it, but you don't have a car babe."

"I meant take a cab with you." He chuckled.

"Did anyone ever tell you how clingy you are in a relationship?"

"Is that bad?"

"Not at all. I like feeling this needed by someone." She said, her voice cracking.

Barney pulled her in and embraced her. It hurt him that she had never felt needed and vowed to himself that as long as they were together he would always make sure she felt needed and safe and loved.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." She leaned in and kissed him once again. "We should get going, I have to change at my place."

On the cab ride to Robin's, Barney didn't try anything. It was new to him, he wasn't looking to have anything hot happen in the back of the cab, which was _really_ new to him. He simply enjoyed holding Robin and listening to her talk about her job and various other things he couldn't keep track of because his mind could only focus on how beautiful she looked that night.

At her apartment, Robin began going through drawers, trying to decide what to wear. Barney sat on the edge of her bed, not knowing what to do with himself. It wasn't like he could help, she didn't have a suit.

* * *

"You going to be okay getting home?" Barney asked once they were standing outside Metro News One.

"You worried about me?" Robin joked.

"Yes." Barney answered in a serious tone. "I can come back when you're finished if you don't want to be alone."

"I'll be fine, I promise."

"Call if you need anything, okay?"

"I will." She brought her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He held her tightly in his arms.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Barney whispered as their lips parted.

"See you tomorrow." Robin echoed as she walked into work.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't really know how I feel about this chapter but I thought I'd post anyway. The next chapter might be set a month or so in the future but I have yet to decide. Anyway, thanks for all the amazing feedback, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

It had been 3 months. 3 months of bliss between two commitment-phobes. Barney and Robin could hardly believe it themselves. They were still as head-over-heels in love with each other, maybe even more so since their relationship had begun.

Lily and Marshall loved that they finally had a couple they could go on double dates with. They had alternated between their apartment, Barney's, and Robin's for the past 3 months. Tonight was Barney's turn to host. By the time he got home from work, Robin was already at his place, preparing dinner for their double date.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Got off work early, thought I'd come over and get a head start on dinner. I knew you were working late tonight. I also know where you keep a spare key so I let myself in." Robin said as she cooked.

Barney hung his coat on a wooden peg and walked over to Robin, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, gently placing a few kisses on her neck.

"I love coming home to you." He murmured.

"So do I." Robin sighed.

Barney's hands began caressing Robin's curves. He continued kissing her neck and let his hands slip under her blouse. He was only inches away from her breasts when she playfully smacked his hands away.

"I have to finish dinner. Lily and Marshall will be here soon." Robin groaned.

"I can be fast." Barney replied, nibbling on her earlobe.

"I know you can." Robin chuckled. "But I could really use your help with getting everything ready."

"Fine." Barney sighed and dropped his hands to his sides. "You better make it up to me later."

"You know I will." Robin winked.

Lily and Marshall arrived shortly after. Barney and Robin finished cooking dinner and the four of them sat in Barney's living room, eating and filling each other in on their days. After dinner, Barney and Marshall cleaned up, leaving Robin and Lily to gossip.

Once all the dishes had been cleaned and put away, Barney and Marshall joined Robin and Lily once again. Everything was going fine until Lily and Marshall began talking about Robin and Barney's relationship. It wasn't meant in a rude of condescending way, but Robin didn't take it too lightly.

"I have to say I'm surprised you two have lasted 3 months." Lily said.

"Really?" Robin was taken aback, "why?"

"Well, no offence sweetie, but it's not like either of you are the most commitment friendly people. I thought it was just going to be a fling that lasted a month or so."

"Oh." Robin tried to hide how hurt she was.

"I'm happy you have lasted this long though! I love being able to talk to you about relationships and -"

"We should get going." Marshall interrupted Lily.

"MacLaren's tomorrow?" Barney asked walking Lily and Marshall to the door.

"8 o'clock okay?" Marshall responded.

"Sounds great, see you then bro." Barney shut the door as they left.

Robin poured herself another glass of wine and sat quietly on the couch.

"You okay?" He asked tenderly.

"Yeah." She lied taking a sip of wine.

Barney walked over and sat beside her, putting his arm around her shoulder and kissing her on the temple.

"She didn't mean anything by it." He said.

"I know. It just sucks feeling like they were rooting against us."

"You know that's not true. Lily just, she doesn't always have a filter."

"You're in this with me, right? I'm the only one falling fast and hard here?"

"Robin," Barney lifted her chin so they were looking into each others eyes. "There is no way you're in this alone. The past 3 months have been the best of my life, okay? We're in this together until the end, alright?"

"I love you so much Barney Stinson." Robin said, teary eyed.

"I love you too, Scherbatsky. Barney replied, gently kissing the woman he loved.


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry I took so long with this chapter, I had exams and I just couldn't really figure out what I wanted to do next. This is my third draft and I'm still not sure if I like it all that much but hopefully you all will, enjoy!**

"Mom, this is Robin." Barney proudly introduced his smokin' hot girlfriend to his mom.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Stinson." Robin said formally.

"Please, call me Loretta." Barney's mom corrected and pulled Robin in for a hug.

"Is James here yet?" Barney asked.

"Upstairs, dear."

"I'm gonna go say hi," Barney went to whisper in Robin's ear, "you okay to be alone with my mom?"

Robin nodded and Barney kissed her on the cheek before racing upstairs to greet his brother.

"Do you need help with anything Loretta?" Robin asked.

"I'm just waiting on the turkey dear, but I was going to clean up a bit if you'd like to help."

Robin began cleaning the kitchen alongside Loretta. Robin kept quiet. Her and Barney had only been together a few months and this was a huge step for them. This could make or break their relationship and Robin knew it. She chose to keep quiet out of fear she'd say the wrong thing.

"So," Loretta spoke up, "where are you from?"

"Canada, I've been living here in New York for almost a year."

"That's a long ways away. I bet your family misses you."

"Yeah." Robin chuckled.

"Not a close family, eh?" Loretta snickered at her attempt at a Canadian joke. Robin tried to hide her amusement.

"Not really. It's a long story and I don't really feel like getting into it."

"You're just like my Barney, you have built up such big walls." Loretta sighed, "I think you two are good for each other. You're going to fight, it's part of a relationship, but you'll make up. There's too much to just give up. If an old woman like me van see the spark between the two of you I sure as hell hope the two of you can."

"I'm just so scared I'm going to mess it up."

"You will, but so will he. Love is messy Robin, if it were easy Barney and James would probably have the same dad. I know I shouldn't stick my nose where it doesn't belong, and feel free to tell me to butt out, but love is really, really hard. I gave up when it got hard and I regret it everyday. It's okay to mess up as long as you clean it up once the dust has settled."

"I feel like it's all moving so fast. I thought we'd dip our toes in at first not jump right in. I really love your son but I need time, I mean I'm glad he's comfortable enough to bring me to meet you along with other milestones but it's just a lot."

"Tell him, not me." Loretta said.

"Thanks Loretta." Robin smiled and continued to clean.

The dinner went smoothly. Loretta and Robin bonded throughout which made Barney incredibly happy. The two most important women in life got along and that was all he could ever ask for.

After dinner Loretta suggested Barney give Robin a tour of the house while James helped her clean up.

"Last, but certainly not least, my children bedroom." Barney said opening the door to his past.

"This is cute." Robin laughed as she walked into the room and sat on the tiny bed, "it's weird to think you ever had a room with colour."

"Was that a stab at my amazing bachelor pad?"

"You're not a bachelor anymore Barney,"

"Yet, I've never been happier." Barney smiled and walked over to join Robin on his childhood bed.

"Did you just unhook my bra?" Robin asked as Barney stroked her back.

"You know you're the hottest chick I've ever had in here." Barney said as he began kissing her neck.

"I'm the only girl you've had in here, aren't I?"

"Stop talking." Barney whispered and kissed her lips.

They straightened up before returning downstairs to face Loretta and James who had no doubt heard the antics that had taken place in Barney's childhood bedroom.

"Well, we better get going." Barney said to his mother as he came down the stairs.

"Already?" Loretta asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I'll come by sometime this week for lunch." Barney said, hugging Loretta and kissing her on the cheek.

"It was so nice to meet you Loretta." Robin hugged her after Barney.

"You too dear. You're welcome here anytime."

Once they were back at Barney's apartment the two sat on the couch and exchange gifts before the evening was over. The majority of their gifts wouldn't have been appropriate to exchange in front of Loretta anyhow. Robin had one final gift to give Barney and was risking a lot by giving it to him.

"Promise you won't laugh." Robin ordered before handing the gift to Barney.

"I promise." He sad and took it from her hand. "Robin Sparkles? Is that you?!"

"I was a teenage pop star in Canada." Robin sighed and buried her face in her hands out of embarrassment.

"Even in a jean jacket and jelly bracelets you're still hot."

"Shut up." Robin laughed.

"I'm serious, if I had known you back then, I would have taken your maple leaf." He winked.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this."

"Will you sing anything for me?"

"Don't hold your breath."

Barney placed the CD on the table in front of them and moved closer to Robin, putting his arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on his chest and sighed.

"Do you still have that jean jacket?" Barney whispered into her ear.

"I thought you'd be more interested in taking clothes off, not putting them on." Robin replied and began loosening his tie.

"I like the sound of that."

That night they had passionate sex like they'd never had before. It was loving and sweet unlike their usual wild and crazy positions they usually did. It was one of the only times since they'd become a couple they could say they made love. Barney couldn't help but be sweet with Robin. Although the CD didn't seem like much Barney could see how big of a deal it was for Robin. It was a part of her past she wasn't too comfortable with but the fact she did for Barney made him love her even more.

Barney took his time with Robin and made sure she knew they would be making love, not just having sex. He kissed every inch of her body and Robin savoured every moment of it. She knew tonight Barney would be paying special attention to her and her only job was to enjoy it.


End file.
